<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home by Immortal_Husbands</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122239">Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_Husbands/pseuds/Immortal_Husbands'>Immortal_Husbands</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Benevolence [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pentagon (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, He is so soft, Hui is whipped, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, soft Yuto, that's the actual summary me thinks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:27:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,933</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_Husbands/pseuds/Immortal_Husbands</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>i just wanna write a comfort fic of hui and yuto, they're so :((( ❤️</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adachi Yuto/Lee Hwitaek | Hui</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Benevolence [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm home."</p><p>Hui came back to the dormitory pitch black again. His breath suddenly feels a little bit too loud for him to handle, his hand slowly clenching the fabric of his white tee till it crinkles, near his beating heart that grows louder every tick. He sighed, shaking his pulsing head, pushing the unnecessary worry to the back of his head. <em>It's nothing, probably,</em> he noted to himself as he sits down near the entrance, untying his shoelaces with his hands shaking to the non-existent cold.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He then again, didn't pay attention to it. He quickly stood up, thoughts of his next song keep provoking him to get on with it already, given his workaholic ethic always gets the best of him, he doesn't think much of other things. Until he felt the world is spinning around, knees buckled involuntarily and he braced himself for the impact-- but instead, he was met with a warm, strong embrace and the scent of fresh soap.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hyung? Are you alright?"</p><p>The familiar voice knocked the sense in Hui and he looks up to see Yuto, worried expression painted on his <strong><em>gorgeous</em></strong> face, his damp hair tousled in such a way it's endearing, with the dim light coming from his back glow alike halo. He would believe if one day the younger said he's an angel because he is most definitely convinced he is at this point.</p><p> </p><p>"Hyung?"</p><p>"Y-Yeah, I'm fine"</p><p> </p><p>Hui moves his arms from limping at his sides to grabbing the taller's biceps for support, pushing himself to stand up properly instead of leaning all of his weight onto the other. He smiled in amusement when Yuto flinches at the coldness of Hui's touch meeting his warm skin, despite being fresh out of the shower a few minutes ago.</p><p> </p><p>"It's pretty late Yuto, why are you still up?"</p><p>He glances at the window with furrowed eyebrows, beautiful ombre of dark, purplish-blue colours dominating the whole sky, signaling it's between four to six in the morning.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I was waiting for you, as always. Sorry if I worried you, hyung."</p><p>He replied, gently pressing his thumb in the middle of Hui's eyebrows, in an attempt to make him stop getting worried and frowning (even though it is cute, everything the elder does is cute to him). The latter cleared his throat, trying to use it as a cover with the fact that he's embarrassed at every little unexpected gesture Yuto does.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"But, it has been five days? You've waited for me since then?"</p><p>The older blinked for a few times at the audacity of the boy not getting enough sleep, waiting for him, with no definite clue when will he return from his other work to compose for another rookie group.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, why?"</p><p> </p><p>"You're insane for this--you don't even know when will I come back, not even me. I was lucky enough to return earlier than I thought!"</p><p>He quietly shouts, frowning even more at his ridiculous behaviour.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"But I don't like the fact that you would come back from working hard for everyone, and no one's there to welcome you for that"</p><p>Yuto answered, too <em>easily</em> in Hui's opinion, without an ounce of embarrassment or shame, he is only met with a pair of sparkling, puppy eyes, and his bottom lip jutting out into a small pout.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He's absolutely insane for this, what the fuck?</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"G-God you're so reckless--"</p><p> </p><p>"Says the person who's selfless to the point where he doesn't bother to take care of himself and puts everyone's priorities above his, workaholic till he loses the sense of time and almost fainted at the entrance of his dorm upon his arrival."</p><p>Yuto scolded, kindly, <em>mind you.</em> Hui doesn't hear any anger in his voice. But, he sounded so upset--unusual for the tall boy that built like a godlike sculpture, and has the personality of an angel. Hui would put up a fight like the stubborn kid he is, but he wasn't wrong, so he swallowed it bitterly down his throat. When was the last time he had the time for himself, he wondered.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He sensed the latter moves closer, and he looks up to say something, but he stopped when he feels the back of the younger's long fingers gently strokes one side of his cheeks as if he's fragile, as if he was to put any more pressure nor wasn't careful enough, Hui would break in his hold. He didn't know that his shoulders were tensed up until Yuto's touch relaxes him immediately, making them droop slowly under Yuto's simple gesture.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound...aggressive like that. I was just scared of seeing you like this."</p><p>The boy muttered quietly, eyes glassy as he cups the side of the older's pale face with the same hand, his thumb now caressing the other's soft, cold cheek, while his other hand tangled up in his silky black hair at the back of his neck, twirling them between his fingers.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The shorter of the two was washed with the feeling of guilt and comfort at the same time, one because he felt bad raising his voice and spoke out of frustration, and the other being how his insides are now just a mushy puddle of goo because of how <em>cute</em> the younger is. He can't believe anyone would think he's intimidating nor scary, if only they knew how much of an angel he is, then they would be on their knees, whipped as he does to the male in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>Hui lets out a tired chuckle, eyes turning crescents as he leaned towards Yuto's palm, relishing the warmth then turning his head slightly to press his cold lips against his skin, smirking when he hears a small gasp from the younger. He nuzzles into the male's palm, letting out a long whine that confuses Yuto, his face shows it all honestly. It's too easy to read.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hyung? Did I say something wrong?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, I'm just being a stupid, stubborn, whining bitch of a 27-year-old man. You didn't do anything wrong, I did. I should have known better"</p><p>He replied, slightly muffled from the nuzzling.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hyung is just tired, I don't even feel hurt by any of your words because I know how frustrating it is for you. I just hope that I lessen your burdens, even though I'm not doing much"</p><p>He moved his hand to tilt the older's chin upwards, leaning down to leave a line of kisses from his nose to his forehead, making Hui's body feels a tingling sensation and fuzzy all over, before pulling the other's closer to him for a short hug.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hui huffs out a small laugh, cheeks hurting from smiling at everything Yuto does, feeling a little tipsy from all the comfort he received from his boyfriend at the amount of short time.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Let's go sleep in my room today, okay? Tomorrow, I'll accompany you in your studio all day, I promise"</p><p>The taller hummed at the end of his sentences, his hand meeting with Hui's smaller ones, gently intertwining them. <em>Yuto is really insane for this,</em> Hui yells internally, looking down to his shuffling feet to hide his cheeks that grow pinker than before, biting his lips to stop him from smiling too wide that it would look silly on him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Do you wanna change first, hyung?"</p><p>No answer, Yuto thinks he might have been too quiet for him to hear.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hyung?"</p><p>Yuto calls again as he opened the door to his room, turning on the night lamp at the bedside table. He turned around to see the shorter male zoning out, looking at the floor.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Baby?"</p><p>He calls again, this time with his pet name and Yuto thought that Hui might break his neck with how fast he raises his head in response to it. He giggles when he sees how cute the older is with the pink dust scattered all over his cheeks, eyes wide in surprise and his full lips now seem to slightly parted.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"H-Huh?"</p><p> </p><p>"You're so cute, I can't believe I have the privilege to see you all flustered like this just with a pet name, hyung"</p><p>Yuto presses a chaste kiss on the other's plump lips, making his cheeks flushed more in red that he thinks Hui might pass out from all of the embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"S-Stop teasing me, y-you.. you idiot bean sprout!"</p><p>He blurted out, making the younger giggled more, cooing at how adorable the older is while gently rubbing the tip of their noses together. The taller of the two pull away shortly after to walk towards his closet, and he was reminded of Hui's outfit right now, he didn't change into his pyjamas yet, <em>oh no.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hyung, do you want to change in your room or--"</p><p> </p><p>"I'll just take your hoodie, it's easier"</p><p>Hui quickly intervened, holding one of his hands up in a stoic manner. Yuto's hoodies are to <em>die</em> for, he wouldn't miss the chance to wear it. Plus, he loves the younger's scent, it's so calming and brings him comfort, like home.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Alright then, that was fast"</p><p>Yuto chuckles out of amusement, taking out one of his black hoodies to hand it over to the older one. And Hui sprinted out of the room to shower in a flash--meanwhile, Yuto hangs the other's trenchcoat that he decided to drop on the floor (a bad habit of the older one, leaving traces of his clothes around), waiting for his boyfriend on the bed as he scrolls through his phone.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'm here!"</p><p>Hui cheered as he entered the room with both of his arms raised, ten minutes after him leaving earlier, the much larger sleeves slowly rolling down his arm. The younger on the bed cheered as well with the same enthusiasm, hands in the air too, laughing in between his breath at how cute the hoodie is on him, the latter looks much smaller than usual that Yuto would consider him as a plush toy he would cuddle with daily.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The older one climbs on the bed, and Yuto shifts his opened arm towards him, and Hui smiles knowingly before lunging himself to the other's toned chest, rubbing his face playfully till it elicits a hearty giggle from the latter. Yuto quickly wraps his arms around the other male's slimmer waist, pressing his lips all over his face, more giggles filled the room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Better now?"</p><p>Yuto whispers, tucking Hui's hair to the back of his ear then twirling the ends between his fingers; his other hand massaging Hui's back soothingly. Hui leans into his touch, purring in contentment as the corner of his lips pulled into a soft smile, and his eyes blinking dreamily at the younger's gentle, loving expression.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hui hummed in satisfaction as a reply, shifting closer till they're glued together, his face buried into Yuto's chest and the calming, steady heartbeat reaches to his ears, making him more sleepy than ever. <em>God</em>, it's been so long he has a good, proper sleep this week. Yuto always has this feeling of home, the feeling of being sheltered from the storm outside surrounding him, and Hui always reaches to him for reassurance and peace of mind.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He is convinced Yuto is an angel.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not, hyung."</p><p>Yuto replies, the apple of his cheeks glows in pink and Hui looks up in utter shock, his heart almost jumped out of his chest.</p><p> </p><p>"H-Huh? You heard wh-what I said?"</p><p>"Silly, you said it out loud"</p><p>"That fucking scared me Yuto what the fuck"</p><p> </p><p>More giggles filled the room again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hmu @thoseoldhotguys let's be moots on twt c:</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>